Amigos Espias
by Deisy320
Summary: 3 jóvenes, una misión, ellos tres son espías, viven en diferentes localidades, pero a causa de una misión hará que se unan para vecen al enemigo, ninguno conoce al otro, ¿o... Si?..
1. Prologo

**~AMIGOS ESPIAS~**

**PROLOGO**

Cada uno tiene su vida, aveces tiene hasta varios oficios en ella, pero si te dijera que; ¿si tuvieras una doble vida?.

Si, lo se, es algo loco diría yo. Pero si te diría que así tienen la vida unos amigos que conocerás pronto.

Ahora, aveces pensamos que al proteger a nuestros seres queridos, como: amigos y familia, incluso las personas que por solo un saludo o una ayuda, ya sea pequeña, pero le cogemos aprecio a esa persona especial, pero al tener una doble vida como espía, sabemos que esa persona esta en peligro, al saber esa situación nos hace tener que tomar una decisión, aunque nos duela, pero sabemos que ella/el esta a salvo...

4 jóvenes, una misión, ellos tres son espías, viven en diferentes localidades, pero a causa de una misión hará que se unan para vecen al enemigo, ninguno conoce al otro, ¿o... Si?..

Sumérgete en esta nueva aventura, llena de misterio, aventuras, acción, amistad, y uní que otro toque de romance...


	2. Capítulo 1

_**-AMIGOS ESPIAS-**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**Ángeles**

**California**

-Así que esos son los detalles que te damos, sé que puedes con esto, y lo más importante no nos falles- decía un hombre ya adulto de unos 39-40 a una joven de unos 18 años, tés blanca, pelo castaño oscuro, y de ojos marrones.

-Sí señor, no lo defraudare- respondió mirando los papeles que tenía en una carpeta la cual estaba en sus manos.

El hombre solo sonríe -Sé que no lo harás, ya puedes retirarte Agente Barrera- después la mira, a lo que ella asiente, y se retira de la oficina.

**P.V.O ?**

_''No nos falles''_. Vaya como si fuera fácil, decir no nos falles, en vez de quitar una carga, lo que hacen es poner una más grande sobre nuestros hombros. ¿Qué irónico verdad?, pues esa es la vida de un espía en mi caso, cada día investigando, a veces salvando vidas de otros, la mayoría de veces me gusta estar más en el campo, en vez de estar en la agencia, aunque me especializo en área de informática igual, solo que deje ese campo desde que _él _se fue a vivir a otro país, digamos que él se ''retiro'' por decirlo así, para tomar vacaciones, ¡que vacaciones!, lo que hizo fue dejarnos, vaya mi suerte, y por si fuera poco mi hermano esta en Rusia, terminando sus estudios, ¡qué vida!, la verdad quisiera que todo estuviera como antes, estando con mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, según escuche que se cambió de nombre y apellido, ya que le estaban persiguiendo.

Pero dejando eso de lado, se estarán preguntando la razón por la cual me dijeron _''no nos falles'', _pues resulta y pasa que me dieron una misión, la cual se trata de ir a un país, el cual no sé, pero sé que es por el lugar de E.E.U, por ahí cerca creo yo, me gusta trabajar sola, pero como si todo estuviera en contra mía, me pusieron compañeros, pero, no son de aquí, son dos países diferentes, espero poder llevarme bien con ellos...

A por cierto no me he presentado y de seguro se preguntaran quien soy yo, y la respuesta es: Soy Deisy Barrera, tengo 18 años y soy una espía del cuartel Itex, la agencia internacional de inteligencia e innovación... Espero que todo salga bien respecto a la misión.

**Fin del P.V.O.**

-Bien, tranquila Deisy todo saldrá bien... - suspira -...Espero...- después de hablan con ella misma se dirige a la salida de la agencia, ya afuera se encuentra son su motocicleta, que era de color azul oscuro, se dirige a ella, luego se pone su casco, se sube al vehículo, y arranca a su destino.

**España**

**Madrid**

-No, me niego no lo haré- decía un joven de uno 18 años, hablando por teléfono mientras caminaba de camino hacia su casa. -¡NO!, saben muy bien que no volveré a Itex- respondió molesto, y cansado de que le insistieran.

_-Pero Rick, es solo esta misión, además todos te echan de menos- respondió un joven igual a la edad de Rick, tratando de tener calma y haciendo que entrara en razón._

-Por favor Carlos, no, no voy a volver, es mi decisión, nadie ara que cambie de opinión- dijo ya llegando a su hogar, era una casa de dos pisos.

_-¿A no?, ¿y Deisy no lo hará?- respondió Carlos con la única esperanza que tenía y solución._

-...- esa respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa, echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, y le dolía recordar la solución que tuvo que tomar...

_Carlos solo suspiro.- Sabes muy bien que a ella le dolió tu partida, y salida de la agencia, haciéndole creer que te fuiste solo por vacaciones- le siguió diciéndole teniendo un poco de esperanza de que acepara._

Solo obtuvo por respuesta un suspiro -Lo siento, pero no, nos vemos Carlos- dicho esto, colgó la llamada sin dejar responder a Carlos.

Rick era un joven de 18 años, tés blanca, ojos marrones, pelo marrón con toques de rubio, era alto y delgado. Rick podía ser un chico amable, simpático hasta cariñoso, pero cuando algo le molestaba era la presión, la presión de algo que no quiere hacer, cuando se tranquiliza vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a su madre, quien estaba en el sofá de la sala viendo TV, ella al verlo sonrió con dulzura, a lo que el respondió de la misma manera, seguido fue a su habitación, su madre pues no le dijo nada, ya que al ver la cara de su hijo, supo que había que darle su espacio.

Ya en su habitación lo único que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama boca abajo, minutos después se acomodó quedando boca arriba, metido en sus pensamientos se hacía muchas preguntas, incluso tenía un gran dilema el cual era:

_-Yo no puedo volver, esa fue mi vida pasada- _frunce el ceño -_puse mi vida y a mi familia en peligro, por eso decidí dejar a Itex, a mi pasión, a mis amigos, entre ellos a Deisy. No puedo volver, no, no lo haré_\- seguía metido en sus pensamiento hasta que...

_¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Ese grito provoco que pegara un salto, haciendo que regresara a la realidad, de una vez se levantó y se dirigió de dónde provenía dicho grito.

Al llegar lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, lo que veía era; aun sujeto vestido de negro con una mascara negra que no dejaba ver su cara pero había algo que Rick si pudo ver era una marca, que claramente tenia como inicial la M junto a la Q, este sujeto tenia a la madre de Rick amenazada con un cuchillo, la pobre mujer estaba muy asustada, tanto que no podía estar cociente. El, al ver dicha marca enseguida la reconoció, iba a darle su merecido al tipo, hasta que escucho una conversación que lo dejo sorprendido y a la vez confundido, pero luego encajo piezas al escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡Responde!- decía aquel sujeto -¡donde esta Toby Martinez!, ¡el jefe lo necesita de inmediato!- dijo con un gruñido, para luego mirarla a los ojos -¡Maldraque lo necesita!- grito.

Rick al escuchar _Maldraque _supo quien había mandado a ese tipo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el por sus espaldas, seguido dio una voltereta sobre si mismo dándole una patada al hombre en frente suyo, lo cual dejo al hombre un tanto aturdido.

-¿Que acaso no te han dicho que al entrar en casa ajena es un delito?. - lo mira con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que el sujeto solo gruñe y se abalanza contra Rick.

**Rusia**

**Moscú**

En Rusia las cosas eran diferentes, el clima era cálido cuando lo meritaba, pero eso si, cuando hacia frió, era mejor abrigarse, pero eso no era un problema para nuestro querido amigo de 22 años quien estaba caminando hablando por teléfono con unos de sus amigos de la escuela.

-¡Wou!, camarada enserio le diste con toda en el examen- decía ya llegando a su hogar, el cual era un apartamento para una persona -Si lo se,... no tienes porque decirlo ya me habíais hablado de eso toda la semana -respondió ya estando dentro del apartamento dirigiéndose a su habitación -¿E-espera era este mes? -dijo un poco nervioso -la verdad, es que... No puedo, pensé que era a finales de año, lo siento... gracias por entender, nos vemos camarada. -dicho esto colgó el móvil y se dispuso a sacar una maleta de viaje, y comenzó a poner ropa, zapatos, utensilios de aseo etc. -Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver hermanita- dijo viendo una foto de el con una niña menor que el, luego guardo dicha foto en la maleta.

**Continuara...**

**Palabras: 1288**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Madrid**

**España**

La pelea era reñida, pero Rick tenia cierta ventaja, ya que el sujeto daba los golpes con inseguridad, y eso era un punto a su favor, y otra cosa era que dejaba "ciertas" partes desprotegidas, y eso le favorecía, mejor dicho, tenia varias cosas a su favor.

El sujeto en un momento acorralo a Rick en la pared en donde no había salida, el miraba por donde podía elaborar una táctica para salir de ese embrollo, hasta que fijo su mirada en el sujeto, y se dio cuenta que su "pequeño" estaba sin protección alguna solo llevaba su ropa, así que le propino una patada en ese lugar, el hombre grita y se retuerce en su lugar dejando una salida a Rick, el se libera y le da otra patada en el trasero, haciendo que el sujeto vaya hacia la pared, mientras pasaba esto Rick coge una cuerda pasando ambos brazos del sujeto en la espalda de este, así con la cuerda le ata sus manos en un nudo nulo de desatar.

-Eso te pasa si te metes con mi familia- le dijo al sujeto quien todavía se quejaba del dolor, luego va hacia su habitación busca su móvil y marca el numero de Carlos, quien no demora en contestar.

_-Habla Carlos Soto ¿necesita algo?-_

-Carlos, soy Rick, necesito que envíes un vehículo para un sujeto que ataco en mi casa, trabaja para _Maldraque, _y acepto el trabajo- decía esto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_-Bien, ya envió el vehículo, y nos vemos en tu casa- cuelga la llamada._

Rick solo se limita a suspirar mientras ve a aquel sujeto, mientras se limpia el labio inferior el cual tenia un poco de sangre.

**Aeropuerto de Rusia**

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo pensado, pero de algo si sabia era que iba a estar de nuevo con su hermana, la echaba de menos, pero estaba un poco nervioso, ya que hacia 8 años que se fue de su hogar, pero sabia que la reacción de su hermana iba a ser algo que no esperaba.

-Bien, aquí vamos.- dijo para entrar al avión que le esperaba.

**Ángeles**

**California**

El camino hacia su hogar fue tranquilo, veía cada vehículo pasar a su lado, o de vez en cuando ella misma los pasaba, hasta que una llamada le llamó la atención así que no tuvo mas remedio que contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo a través de un comunicador en su oreja, aun mirando al frente.

_-Deisy soy yo Lis- respondió una chica de 19 años, cabello castaño claro, y ojos de color miel semi-oscuros._

-Ah, hola Lis, ¿como estas?-

_-Bien, ¿y tu?-_

-Bien, solo paseando un rato, ya sabes, para despejarme- dijo para después dar una vuelta a la esquina que tenia enfrente.

_-Oye hablando de despejarse recuerdas, ¿que íbamos a ir con los chicos a jugar basquetball?-_

-Emmm- piensa -Si, si me acuerdo ¿pero no era mañana?- antes de que Lis respondiera otra llamada interfiere -espera un momento Lis voy a contestar-

-Esta bien-

-¿Hola?- contesta la segunda llamada.

_-Hola Deisy, necesito que vengas ya a... Al ''trabajo''- ella reconoció la voz, era Enrique, quien trabajaba en la agencia, sabia que debía volver allí, pero no podía decirlo con Lis en la llamada, así que puso como excusa el trabajo_.

-Eh... Tengo algo que hacer primero- respondió un poco nerviosa, refiriéndose a Lis.

_-Bien, te espero en 10 minutos- dijo para luego colgar._

-Lis lo siento, mas tarde hablamos ¿te parece?-

_-Si, no te preocupes nos vemos- dijo para luego colgar dicha llamada._

Ella solo suspira, da media vuelta para dirigirse a la agencia, pero se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía desde un auto negro. Ella lo nota, y trata de disimular que no vio nada, solo acelera la velocidad y voltea en una esquina y sube la velocidad mas que puede, hasta que pierde dicho vehículo.

Ella al notar que lo perdió suspira -estuvo cerca- y se dirige a la agencia.

**Casa de Rick.**

**Al miso tiempo.**

-Bien, entonces tengo entendido que, debo viajar a Los Ángeles, California, -Carlos asiente- Y debo encontrarme con mis compañeros de la misión, entre ellos esta Deisy, pero hay algo que tengo en duda-

-¿Y que es?- pregunta Carlos.

-¿Como y en donde es el encuentro?- lo mira.

-Bueno el encuentro iba a ser en E.E.U, pero parece que lo cambiaron a Los Ángeles, en donde vos vas a ir encubierto en la secundaria, junto a los demás, tened cuidado ya que un secuas de Maldraque, esta encubierto, tiene antecedentes, en su expediente muestra todo- responde para después darle un reloj negro- Ten, bienvenido de nuevo Rick, o debería decir Agente Martinez- sonríe, a lo que el corresponde de la misma manera después de ponerse el reloj en la muñeca derecha.

-Bien, ¿el vuelo ya esta listo?- pregunta.

-Sí, todo ya esta listo y programado, tu apartamento ya esta apartado, solo falta que te dirijas al aeropuerto y abordes este vuelo -le entrega un papel con el numero del vuelo escrito.

-Pero... ¿y mis padres?, bueno... Mi madre, ya que mi padre esta de viaje -lo vuelve a mirar pero esta vez serio.

-De eso no te preocupes, ella estará a salvo en la agencia, y sobre el viaje, le dijimos que vas de intercambio, y acepto-

-Bien, solo voy a despedirme y me dirijo al aeropuerto- después de decir eso se dirige al interior de la casa para encontrar a su madre, siendo atendida por un medico que le estaba mirando el pulso, se acerca y la mira, ella hace lo mismo y lo mira con ternura a lo que el corresponde con una sonrisa.

-Bien, solo esta alterada, pero debe tener cuidado, ya que tiene un hematoma en el brazo, solo necesita que se lo traten- dicho esto se retira, después Rick se sienta al lado de ella.

Suspira -¿Como te sientes?- la mira.

-Bien, aparte que me da casi un infarto, pero bien, y ¿vos como te sentís?- imita la acción.

-Yo...

_Continuara..._


	4. Capitulo 3

Aveces las cosas no salen como uno esperaba, o puede que nos den muchas sorpresas, pues eso era lo que le pasaba a Deisy, pues al ver a su hermano mayor hay en la agencia, era una gran sorpresa, aunque estaba molesta con el, ¿razón?, pues era simple al menos para ella, pues Daniels se fue para Rusia cuando ella tenia 10 y el 14, y bueno Daniels al ser un buen estudiante, tenia notas altas y un buen rendimiento académico y por eso gano una beca para Rusia a terminar sus estudios, a ella le dolió al saber que el se iría, el le prometió que le escribiría y se mantendría en contacto, y eso nunca llego.

Y pues hay estaba ella, en la oficina de su jefe de la agencia, y enfrente de ella estaba Daniels, estaba feliz de verlo, pero al ver que estaba al lado de su jefe, sabia lo que significaba, el solo estaría para la misión, luego se iría otra vez, aunque había algo: y eso era que Daniels no sabia nada que ella era espía, y provocó que cambiara su cara de; emoción, alegría, sorprendida, a solamente; seria.

-Veo que ustedes ya se conocen- dijo Enrique al otro lado del jefe Antonio.

-Si, desafortunadamente si- mencionó Deisy mirando a Daniels sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento alguno.

-Así es Enrique- respondió Daniels un poco confundido y extrañado al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Bien, ahora ahí que esperar al siguiente agente para poder seguir con la explicación- dijo el Jefe Antonio, esperando a Rick.

_Toc Toc_

-Adelante- mencionó Antonio, seguido entro un joven, creo que ya sabemos quien es, ¿no?, pues así es, ese es Rick.

-Jefe Antonio, soy Rick Martinez mucho gusto -dijo Rick acercándose a Antonio y estrechar su mano.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Rick- respondió Antonio aceptando el gesto.

**P.V.O Deisy**

¿¡QUE!?, ese no puede ser Rick, no puede ser el, ¿o si?, imposible, aunque la vida puede jugar en contra tuya, la verdad veo que la mala suerte esta de mi lado. Veo que Rick me mira y yo a el, me sonríe a lo que yo correspondo con una media sonrisa que no se nota mucho, aunque la verdad me tomo de sorpresa al verlo, sinceramente no se como sera de ahora en adelante.

Pues, para ser sincera tengo una lucha mental consigo misma, ya que bueno; Daniels no sabe que yo soy espía, Rick si lo sabe, por cierto la agencia se hace creer que es una empresa de Diseño grafico e informática, nadie sabe que es lo que hay detrás de esa fachada.

**Fin del P.V.O**

**Horas antes.**

**P.V.O Rick.**

Bien, ahora que todo esta listo, apartamento, el instituto, papeleo etc, ahora en este mismo instante me dirijo a la agencia en una motocicleta que me dio Itex, puede que ya hace mucho no voy a la agencia, pero nunca se me olvida un lugar y su dirección.

Siendo sincero estoy nervioso, pues es mi primera misión en el campo, me especializo en informática y muy bien. Y la verdad no se para que me necesitan.

Casi llego a mi destino, pero por intuición miro el retrovisor y veo una camioneta negra que me ha estado siguiendo desde un buen tiempo y me empezó a dar mala espina, aceleró la velocidad con la intención de perderla de vista, volteo varias calles dejandome un poco lejos de la agencia, pero yo así no me puedo arriesgar.

**Fin del P.V.O**

**Aeropuerto de Internacional Los Angeles**

**P.V.O Daniels.**

Bien ya esta todo listo, el caso es que para ser sinceros, estoy nervioso, ya que fue hace 8 años que me fui o me aleje del lado de mi familia. Por cierto ¿quien soy yo?, pues facil, soy Daniels Barrera, tengo 22 años, y a ser sincero no estoy listo para empezar ser espía, según me informaron, voy a trabajar con 2 de los mejores espías de Itex.

Acabo de llegar a la agencia, después de dejar mis cosas en una casa, creo yo que donde se quedarán los otros espías, al llegar me encuentro con un joven de 23 años, ojos negros, cabello castaño claro, el cual es su nombre Enrique.

Enrique me guió a la oficina del jefe, si mal no lo recuerdo, su nombre es Antonio, me informo de la misión, y en que consistía, después llamo a la Agente Barrera, que al llegar me dejo un poco impresionado.

-¿Jefe Antonio me buscaba?- dijo la chica después de entrar a la oficina y verme, ella era iba vestida con un pantalón negro, buso gris, chaleco negro, y unos botines negros, de accesorios llevaba un reloj negro... Ahora que lo pienso ¿acaso en esta agencia es fanática del negro?, dejando eso de lado... Esta chica tenía el cabello en una coleta alta, pero en su cabello tenía una parte o unos mechones de color rosados claros que combinaban con su cabello castaño oscuro.

Al verla la reconocí enseguida, era mi hermana Deisy, solo que ahora que lo pienso ¿Agente Barrera?, será que... No... No puede ser posible.

**Fin del P.V.O**

**Actualidad:**

-Bien, ahora que están todos reunidos- dijo el jefe Antonio -Por el momento, vayan a descansar, hay una casa para que vivan ustedes 3, perdón por tanto embrollo-

-No hay problema- responde Rick.

-Esta bien, Rick y Daniels vayan a la casa, mientras Deisy puedes seguir con tu trabajo-

-Si señor- responde y asiente.

-Bien, pueden retirarse- dicho esto todos salen, primero Deisy, luego Rick y de últimas Daniels.

-Bien, por el momento vayan a descansar, los alcanzaré más tarde nos vemos- se despide Deisy, para alejarse con una confusión en su cabeza.

-¿Eh... Esta bien? -responde Rick.

-Por cierto, soy Daniels Barrera mucho gusto- dijo para luego estirar su mano al frente de el en forma de saludo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo soy Rick Martinez- respondió para luego corresponder el saludo.

_Continuará..._

_**He aquí el 3 capitulo, perdonen la demora, y eso que no he actualizado las demás que estoy retomando.**_

_**Eso es todo**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Kara1008 fuera!**_

_**PD; Por cierto la imagen de arriba es la nueva portada espero que les guste ;) **_


End file.
